


Vanilla Drabbles

by Moonfire14



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Short Stories, Some AUs, different ratings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fullmetal alchemist set of one shots. Most of them are not connected and can be read alone. I take any requests as long as it's not too kinky. Constructive criticism is very welcome because I would love to improve.. especially with my lemons.</p><p>Warnings: Elricest and probably a lot more winry bashing than I mean.<br/>Ratings will be G to PG-13 and a few M.</p><p>Also posted on Wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blackbird

**Author's Note:**

> When this reached over five thousands reads on Wattpad I decided to put it all on here since it was a big hit on wattpad. This will be marked as complete but it will probably never be complete cause I take requests any time.

_This_ _one_ _was_ _supposed_ _to_ _be_ _hurt_ _/_ _comfort_ _but_ _as_ _I_ _was_ _rewriting_ _it_ _,_ _it_ _kinda_ _turned_ _into_ _Elricest_ _._ _Oops_ _._ _Please_ _tell_ _me_ _what_ _you_ _think_ _._ _Comment_ _s_ _are_ _food_ _for_ _the_ _muses_ _._ _The_ _rating f_ _or_ _this_ _one_ _is_ _G_ _._ _The_ _song_ _is_ _Blackbird_ _by_ _Evan_ _Rachel_ _Wood_ _._ _Forgive_ _me_ _if_ _I_ _mess_ _up_ _the_ _lyrics_ _._ _I w_ _as_ _not_ _listening_ _to_ _the_ _song_ _at_ _the t_ _ime_ _I_ _wrote t_ _his_ _._

* * *

 

Edward Elric was restless. It was just one of those nights where all that was on his mind was his mother........and Al. Tonight it was mostly Al.

Winry Rockbell, their childhood who they were currently staying with, had unknowingly brought up delicate topics and opened up old wounds that should have long been closed.

As Ed had passed Al's door on his way to bed, he had heard sniffs and muffled sobs from Al's bedroom. It had taken everything Ed had not to rush into Al's room and gather the boy into his arms. Ed had become very protective of Al after bringing his body back from the other side. At times it annoyed Al, so Ed had just clenched his fists and kept walking.

The tossing and turning that Ed could now hear worried him. It meant Al was not getting the amount of sleep a fifteen year old needed. Maybe Ed really did need to cut back on the protective brother bit. After all it had been a year since Ed had brought Al back and Al was fine. Mostly.

The first few months had been the hardest. After not having his body for so long, Al's immune system had been weak and Al had spent most of the first month in bed. Ed had stayed by his side through the whole thing. Ed had also been by his side when he had to learn to walk on real legs again. Ed had been there whenever Al had needed him but now Al didn't seem to need his help. The only thing that lingered from Al's time in the armor was now he had a fear of darkness. He feared returning to the black pit of the armor. It was a struggle every night for Al to face the darkness he had known for four years but it was a struggle Al wanted to make alone.

But Al was happy despite all this. He liked being able to feel things again like green grass under his bare feet.(Bare feet were something Ed forbidden after Al had gotten a _hug_ e splinter in his foot that left him limping for a whole day after it was taken out.) But the things Al loved most were the feeling of hair and skin. He could sometimes be caught playing with Winry's long blonde hair. Winry didn't like it when Al did it too long or when she was working on automail so Al took to playing with Ed's hair. Al had a very specific ritual when doing so. He would start at Ed's bangs and slowly working down and undoing the braid. When he reached the end his delicate fingers would trail back up and across Ed's neck. His fingers would trace Ed's jaw before running lightly across the blonde's cheeks. He would trail his fingers up and across Ed's forehead and down to brush lightly across Ed's eyelids (which by then Ed had closed so Al could do just that). Al's fingers would then dance over his nose and down to trace the shape of his lips. Then Al would be gone before Ed even opened his eyes.

The sound of a door opening down the hall roused Ed from his thoughts. Light footsteps approached his room and faint yellow light spilled into his room as the door opened slightly. The door closed behind the person, leaving the moon as the only light in the room. The light of the full moon lit up Alphonse Elric's smooth, creamy white skin turning it almost translucent. The light made his light brown hair shine and lit up his soft gray eyes. He looked like an angel bathed in moonlight. Al pulled nervously at the bottom of his green short sleeved shirt as though trying to pull it down over his gray undershorts.

Ed propped himself up on his elbows and the blanket slid down to pool at his jean clad hips, exposing his bare chest to the cool spring air wafting in from the open window.

"What's wrong Al?" Ed's voice sounded too loud in the nighttime silence. Taboo almost.

"I.....um had a bad dream."

Al hadn't been to sleep at all and it showed in his face but what guy would want to tell his sixteen year old brother he was scared of the dark. Even though Ed knew and Al knew Ed knew.

"Come here." Ed patted the spot on the bed to his left. Al didn't hesitate to crawl under the covers with Ed just as he had so many nights when his attempts at braving the darkness alone failed.

Ed wrapped his automail arm around Al's midsection and pulled the smaller male to him. His arm and leg had been the price for Al coming back. A price Ed was happy to pay. He had lived with automail for four years, he figured he could live with it for the rest of his life.

Al gave a faint shiver as the cool metal of Ed's automail brushed his warm legs. Ed slid his other arm under Al and pulled him closer.

Ed always found himself surprised by how well Al fit against him. Like Al belonged there and nobody else. Ed could still remember how awkward it was to lay like that with Winry even when they were little. But Ed had never had a problem laying like that with Al. Ed's knees fit perfectly in the bend of Al's knees and even though Al had grown to where he was only a little shorter than Ed, Ed could still comfortably lay his chin on top of Al's head. But tonight he chose to lay his head in the crook of Al's neck. His nose lightly pressed against Al's neck and Ed breathed in the scent of vanilla. Ed loved the smell of vanilla. It reminded him of home and their mother who always seemed to smell of vanilla. It was also the kind of cologne that Winry had helped Al pick out or maybe it was perfume and Winry had just lied to Al. Ed found it strange that Al liked to wear such a girly scent but he was also pretty sure it reminded Al of home too.

"Ed, will you sing a song for me? One of the ones mom used to sing to us."

Singing was not something Ed could do well but this was for Al and Ed would do anything for Al.

"Sure Al. Which one?"

"Blackbird."

"Okay but I don't remember all of it."

He repositioned himself and freed his flesh arm out from under Al. He kept his automail arm wrapped around Al and propped himself up on his free elbow. Ed ran the fingers of his left hand through Al's sweat damp hair and smoothed the bangs out of Al's face. Ed leaned forward so his mouth was inches from Al's ear.

" _Blackbir_ _d_ _singin_ _g_ _i_ _n_ _th_ _e_ _dea_ _d_ _o_ _f_ _nigh_ _t_ _tak_ _e_ _thes_ _e_ _broke_ _n_ _wing_ _s_ _an_ _d_ _learn_ _to_ _fly_ _all_ _your_ _life._ _You_ _are_ _all_ _invited_ _to_ _this_ _moment_ _to_ _be_ _free_ _."_

Al shivered lightly as Ed's breath tickled his ear. Ed chuckled and continued to sing softly.

" _Blackbird_ _singing_ _in_ _the_ _dead_ _of night_ _take_ _these_ _sunken_ _eyes_ _and_ _learn_ _to_ _see_ _all_ _your_ _life_ _._ _Y_ _ou_ _are_ _all_ _invited_ _to_ _this_ _moment_ _to_ _be_ _free_ _."_

Al closed his eyes as Ed sang the last line he could remember.

_"_ _Blackbird_ _fly_ _."_

Ed finished the song and heard Al sigh contentedly. He felt Al scoot closer and Ed slid his arm back under Al and laid back down. Ed sleepily nuzzled the back of Al's neck and began to drift off. Al's voice was so quiet that Ed almost didn't hear it.

"Brother? Will you kiss me on the forehead like mom would before we went to sleep?"

"I'll do you one better, Al." Ed leaned over his brother and pecked him lightly on the forehead then again on the cheek. Al gave a choked sob then began to cry. He rolled over and buried his face in Ed's chest.

When Al rolled over he made their position uncomfortable for Ed because now Al's legs were straight and between Ed's. And despite what Winry would say, Al had bony knees.

Even so Ed pulled Al closer and whispered," Please don't cry Al."

Al wrapped his thin arms around Ed. Ed rubbed soothing circles on Al's back until the sobs stopped and his breathing became slow and even. Knowing Al was asleep and safe allowed Ed to finally relax. He fell asleep with Al's head nestled in the crook of his neck, his brother's soft hair brushing his face, and the smell of vanilla filling his nose.

Ed woke up to light nuzzles to his throat. Sometime in the night Al had freed his left leg from between Ed's and hooked it over Ed's hip. Al's arms were no longer around Ed's middle but around his neck.

Ed opened his eyes to find Al with his eyes still closed, nuzzling into Ed's throat and his hands moving up to Ed's bangs.

His fingers ran through Ed's bangs and through Ed's hair, undoing the braid as he went. When he trailed his fingers up to Ed's neck, he opened his eyes. Al watched his fingers' movements. Studying him Ed realized. That was what this had been from the beginning; Al studying him. As Al's fingers traced Ed's lips, Ed opened his eyes again. Al's brow was furrowed and his fingers hesitated on the older male's lips. Al's hands moved back along Ed's face and threaded into his golden hair.

Then Al spoke. Ed couldn't hear it but he could feel the movement of Al's lips against his throat.

"How are you so perfect?"

Ed was pretty sure Al didn't mean for Ed to know what he said but Ed did. Ed also didn't believe it. He wasn't perfect. Far from it.

Not wanting to break the silence completely, Ed leaned forward and whispered in Al's ear,"I'm not perfect. If either of us is perfect it's you. You're so compassionate and naturally gifted with words. Unlike me with my temper and inability to say anything I actually mean. And your soft unmarked skin. Not like my scar covered skin." Ed ran his hands down Al's arms as though making a point.

"Your soft hair," Ed said as he ran his hands through Al's short hair. He was getting a little off topic but he couldn't stop. "Your---" Al cut him off with a light pres of his lips against Ed's. The kiss was short and sweet. Ed quickly discovered that kissing Al was addictive when Al pulled away. Ed followed and initiated another kiss. Al didn't complain.

They lay there, lounging in the morning sunlight sharing sweet lingering kisses until their presence was missed downstairs.

So what if it wasn't normal? They had never been normal. So what if it happened again the next morning and the one after that? So what if Al practically moved into Ed's room? They had both found a way to find comfort from the grief in their hearts and in the end wasn't that what they had been looking for from the beginning?

* * *

**The** **next** **one** **is** **really** **fluffy** **and** **cute** **.** **That's** **about** **the** **only** **plot** **I** **had** **for** **it** **.** **If** **anybody** **has** **any** **ideas** **I'd** **love** **to** **hear** **them.** **Thanks** **:) ~Moon**


	2. Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is cute and fluffy. It's also kinda crappy. Rated G. I swear they get better soon.
> 
> Warnings: mentions of suspicions of underage incest ( very loosely implied),unedited, strawberries, flashback

 

Winry Rockbell sighed and looked up from the automail she was working on while sitting on the living room floor. It was a hot summer day. The kind that makes you want to do nothing at all and wear the least amount of clothes possible.

Al was sitting cross legged on the floor, leaning back against the couch. He was wearing nothing but a tee shirt and shorts. He had a sketchbook balanced in his lap and he was avidly drawing. Ed was laying behind Al, stretched out on the couch shirtless and reading.

"Hey guys. Why don't we play a game? We'll ask each other questions and we have to answer honestly. It can be a group question or a specific question for one person. For example : Al do you like strawberries?"

The fifteen year old's face flushed but he didn't answer. Winry didn't notice the blush.

"That was just an example. I know Al loves strawberries. Now for a real question. Group question. Have you had your first kiss? If so how old were you, who was it and where? Mine was a boy named Eric. It was under the mistletoe on Christmas and I was twelve. Your turn." She looked at Al.

Al turned red again and stammered out," N-no."

Winry misunderstood his blush and said," There's no reason to be embarrassed by it. Not everyone has had their first kiss. Ed? What about you?"

Ed glanced up from his book for the first time. He glanced over at Al's red face then said," Nope."

Winry sighed and stood up," You guys are no fun." Then she left. Al looked at Ed with relief shining in his eyes. Both boys had in fact had their first kiss and many others but that wasn't something Al wanted to talk about.

//// Six years before ////

"Brother!" Al yelled as he ran towards the ten year old in question.

"What is it Al?" The blonde looked up at him from under a mess of golden hair.

"Mom says the strawberries are ripe. Can we please go pick some?"

"Sure. I'll race you there." The boy jumped up and started running without even looking back to see if his younger brother was following. Al ran quickly after him, carrying a good sized basket to place the picked strawberries in.

The strawberries were indeed ripe and the fields were a mass of juicy red berries. Al grabbed a huge one and sank his teeth in. Ed laughed as Al's lips turned red and juice ran down his chin. Ed grabbed himself a berry and immediately set to devouring it. The two boys filled the basket with the ripest strawberries they could find to take home then they lay in the cool shaded fields eating fresh strawberries off the bushes.

"Ed, can I ask you a question?"

The older brother looked over at his slightly shorter brother."Yeah Al. What is it?"

"I think Mom is worried about us...." Al paused before rushing on,"I heard her talking to Panako."

"What did she say?"

"She said we're really close for brothers. Too close. I think she may have been suggesting you go away. Ed they won't make you go away, will they? Please don't leave me." Al's voice was soft and pleading.

Ed sat up and grabbed his brother by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

"Of course I won't leave you. They can't make me."

"Promise me."

"I promise," Ed said and then without thinking about it Ed did something he'd seen his dad do to his mom when he was younger. He pecked Al lightly on the lips. Then he handed the nine year old another strawberry.

It wasn't until a year later that Ed would realize that brothers weren't supposed to show affection that way and that he didn't care. It wasn't until years later that it occurred to them what that little peck head started and by then they were to far gone to stop what they had begun.

//// Present ////

Al looked over at the door Winry had left through. He could hear he talking to Panako about.... dinner. At least that's what he thought and who knew how long that conversation could take?

Al smiled and crawled up onto the couch. Ed peered at him over the top of his book. The light brown haired boy leaned down and kissed Ed lightly. Ed wrapped on arm around Al's neck, pulling him down and deepening the kiss.

Al broke the kiss and and lightly nipped Ed on the ear while grabbing the book. Al was already off the couch and running when Ed yelled for his book back.

Al laughed and said," You'll have to catch me first brother!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope that was cute even though it was crappy. The ending came purely from the idea that Al has an evil side and it's a side I discovered, while writing this, that I love exploring.


	3. Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago while I was playing around with words and trying out writing styles. I only recently decided to type it up and add it to my Vanilla Drabbles. 
> 
> Rated T for no plot and very nondescriptive sex 
> 
> Notes: Ed and Al have moved out of Panako and Winry's house and they are around age twenty two and twenty one in this one (not that any of these drabbles follow a time line). I was also listening to Far Away by Nickelback when I wrote this so that amounts to the minuscule amount of a plot this has and the name.

_Darkness_ _,_ _loneliness_

Sighs fill the room as a young man turns in his empty bed. His lover has been gone for a few weeks and each night is lonelier than the last. But finally the loneliness is going to be gone. His lover comes back tonight.

_Light_ _footsteps_ _,_ _warm_ _hands_ _,_ _soft_ _voice_

Alphonse Elric is woken from his twilight sleep by a warm arm around his middle and a gentle caress on his cheek followed by the soft words of 'I missed you'

_Soft_ _kiss_ _,_ _soft_ _touch_

Ed is kissing him soft and sweet. No words need to be spoken as the feelings from their separation well up and finally spill over. Hands are on the edge of his t-shirt, pulling up and he raises his arms.

_Long_ _missed_ _touch_ _,_ _warmth_ _,_ _soft_ _skin_ _......._ _beautiful_

Beautiful was not a word Edward would use often. In fact it was a word that rarely graced his lips. Except with Al. He used so many rare words when describing Al especially when Al was spread out likes this, body flushed a delicate red. Perfect was the main word that came to mind. Perfect and his.

_Light_ _pants_ _,_ _warmth_ _,_ _kisses_

Moans fill the air now. Most are breathy and fall from Al's lips as their sweaty bodies intertwine in a beautiful dance. This was paradise for Alphonse Elric. He didn't care what anyone thought of them. Ed was his and rightfully his. When they were like this it was most evident.

_Beauty_ _,_ _morning_ _,_ _Love_

The morning is always Al's favorite. He wakes up earlier than Ed. He likes watching Edward as the sunlight dances across the elder's long blonde hair. Al could never convince Ed to cut it even now that it fell to his hips. But Alphonse actually kind of liked it like that. Ed had already given up so much to bring him back from the other side and Al didn't feel right about making him give up anything else. Even something so small. Besides the hair was part of Ed.

And Al loved all of Ed. His tawny eyes in the morning when he would look at Al with nothing but the purest love. The irritatingly long hair that just made Ed look all that more beautiful in the morning sunlight with it was splayed around his head. Even his temper. Because all these things made Edward Elric who he was and Al wouldn't change a single thing about his amazing brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually my first time writing anything more than kissing even nondescriptly like this. I think it actually turned out pretty good. I swear these get better later.


	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one is really sad cause I felt the need to do a sad one. This takes place before Ed brought Al back. Al's POV.
> 
> Warnings: Sad
> 
> Rating: T

Everything is cold and dark. Brother! Where are you? I can't see you anymore. I'm scared. Why aren't you here? You promised you would be. What happened to keeping your promises?

What if this is my future, being trapped in this darkness? What if I can never lay beside you again on those cold nights during our travels? What if I can never see your smiling face in the early mornings when you first wake up and realize I'm right beside you? I can't live without you.

So I will trudge through this darkness to find you. The memories we made together will drive me forward and hopefully to you. Even if I must go back to the armor, I will be happy knowing you are there and safe. I just want to see you one more time and if fate says we must be separated then so be it. Just give me a chance to tell you goodbye. A chance to tell you I love you.

Even now as my tears fall onto the unseen ground I can only think of you. The way you would jump anyone who dared call you short. The way that you would let me hold you at night so I would know that you were safe even on cold night when we both knew that the armor was to cold for you to sleep comfortably. The way you would look at me whenever you thought I wasn't paying attention.

I see something now. It's you holding my body. Not the armor, my real body. You're crying and whispering into my hair. I can't hear what you're saying but somehow I know. You're saying my name over and over. Alphonse. Alphonse. Alphonse. My name mixing with you're sobs.

There's a light now. It's pulling me in. No Ed, I don't want to go. I'm sorry but I must go now. One last time to say everything I wanted to say to you. Why couldn't I have that at least? Good bye Edward. I love you.

* * *

With a gasp Alphonse Elric entered the world of the living again.

 


	5. Snowfall part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is ForeverAnimeLove's request on Wattpad for an elricest lemon. I came up with this cute idea and I hope you like it cause this is seriously the cutest thing I have ever written but the actually lemon is in part two.

The snow was falling thick outside a pretty white house as the sun was just beginning to set. The house belonged to two brothers, just one year apart. The oldest was almost twenty-one and the younger was nineteen soon to be twenty. The eldest was curled up on the sofa, reading a book in front of the fire. The younger was outside enjoying the cold and snow that the elder didn't like. The two brothers were almost completely different but they made living together work. After all they had no one else. That is where our story begins.

Alphonse Elric sat up in the imprint of a snow angel he had just made. White fluffy snow clung to his light brownish blonde hair and fell off his black jacket. The nineteen year old giggled, tipping back his head and opening his mouth to catch snowflakes on his pink tongue.

A full body shiver racked his frame out of the blue. It was at that point that Al realized how cold he really was. Cold and wet. He shivered again and struggled to his numb feet.

The warm house was a very nice contrast to the winter cold outside. The boy shrugged off his coat as his older brother walked in.

Edward went back out into the hall only to come back with a fluffy towel as Al pulled of his snow boots and damp socks. The older blonde placed the towel over his brother's wet hair.. Ed gently began to dry Al's usually fluffy hair. When the smaller blonde shivered again, Ed pushed the towel back from his brother's face.

Al's cheeks, nose, and lips were flushed red from the cold he had spent a long time in. Al also had a random glob of snow on the tip of his nose. Ed chuckled at how cute the younger looked. Then he leaned forward and licked the snow off like it was ice cream. Al turned a slightly darker shade of red before he shivered and burrowed into Ed's loose hold.

Ed flinched when Al's ice cold nose nuzzled into his neck.

"Geez Al, how cold did you let yourself get?" Ed's fingers skimmed over Al's neck finding the boy's skin just as cold as his nose. Al laughed lightly and shrugged.

"Let's get you out of these wet clothes before you catch a cold."

Without waiting for Al to say anything Ed pulled Al's clinging wet long sleeve over his head. Al's skin was pale white blotched with rose red spots. The younger blonde shivered again and sought out the warmth of his brother's arms. Ed gently pushed Al way to help the boy with his pants.

Afterwards Ed grabbed Al's upper arms and rubbed at them until Al's shivering subsided slightly. He released Al and turned to the stove.

"You go get some dry clothes and I'll make some hot chocolate."

"Okay," Al leaned down to gather up his wet clothes.

"Don't bother with the clothes. Go get warm clothes and sit your ass on the couch in front of the fire!"

When the chocolate was done Ed walked into the living room with two mugs of hot chocolate to find Al sitting right where Ed had told him.

Ed crawled under the blanket Al was using before handing a mug to Al. Al took it with a small smile and a slight shiver.

"Come here," Ed opened his arms. Al crawled to Ed's side and immediately sank into his brother's reassuring hold.

They laid there watching the fire in silence and just being happy in the presence of the other.

Ed didn't have much to thank any heavenly being for. But Al was one of the best things that had happened. The feel of Al's side pressing into his. The feel of Al's soft hair brushing against his cheek as Al rubbed his cheek lightly on Ed's shoulder. They had committed so many sins beginning with trying to bring their mother back. They payed for it then and Ed thought they'd always be paying for it but here they were now and Ed couldn't feel anything but blessed.

Ed turned his head and lightly kissed Al's hair. Al shifted and lifted his face up and smiled in the way he did when he wanted a kiss. Ed kissed him lightly on the lips and then again. The kisses came more frequently until they melded into one. A moan came from Al's lips and Ed's hands trailed under his shirt and up his spine.

Al's hands also began to wonder under Ed's shirt. And Ed gasped into Al's mouth.

They had indeed committed sins but never what would be ultimate sin for them. But it seemed as though that night would be the night they would cross that line.


	6. Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The credit for this idea has to go to my friend Jennica cause I couldn't think of anything for this one.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Warning: Fluff lots of fluff, Cheesiness
> 
> I've been in a very wintery mood and most of my stories have been reflecting that. Maybe it's because it's fall here and I'm freezing my ass off already. Well at least it makes for cute settings. Enjoy! (I don't remember hearing anything about Al's birthday so we are going to pretend it's in winter just like Ed's is)

Al sighed and rubbed his hands along the warm mug in his hands to warm them. It was freaking cold in the house. Alphonse Elric was curled up in the warmest spot in the house: under a thick blanket in front the fireplace. His brother had not yet returned home from his work.

Ed had been returning later and later each night. Al was just a little worried that Ed might just be meeting with a girl. Being with Al, romantically, was a little more difficult for Ed than it was for Al. Ed had always focused more on appearances than Al. But thinking of Ed like that just made Al more upset. He knew his brother wouldn't cheat.

After a long conversation with Sheska, the brown haired girl had told him the anxiousness was normal when you were 'in love' with someone. And it was true, Al didn't just love Ed. He was _in_ love with him. He loved his brother more than he could ever love anyone else. When Al had been lost and alone, Ed had been right next to him just as lost and alone. But they were never truly alone. They'd had each other, just like always. And Al never wanted to depend on anyone nor did he need anyone else to be happy. He just needed Ed and his world was complete. Al just wished he knew for sure that Ed felt the same.

The opening of the front door prodded Al out of his thoughts and into action. Al bounded off the couch and jumped at Ed, his thin arms wrapping tightly around the smaller male's neck. Ed chuckled into Al's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around his little brother's back.

"I'm back," Ed murmured into Al's ear as he pulled back from the tight warm hug. "And I brought things to make cake."

Al almost bounced in joy. So what if he was twenty years old, he was still a child at heart darn it! Al always had fun helping Ed cook. It was something only Al was allowed to do with Ed. Everyone was always kicked out of the kitchen. This time however Ed blocked Al from following him into the kitchen and instead asked that Al go into the living room or something. So Al went back to his warm blanket and hot chocolate.

"What's the occasion?" Al asked as Ed walked into the living room a short time later. Ed never made a cake unless there was a special occasion.

"Your birthday. You didn't think I forgot did you?" Ed asked as he sat down next to Al on the couch and pulled the taller male to him.

In truth Al had forgotten about his birthday. When he had been in the armor, dates and time had almost no meaning. He'd only bothered to remember Ed's birthday and their mom's. Al's own hadn't mattered.

Al snuggled deep into Ed's hold and tucked his head under the elder's chin. Ed smiled and gently placed a light kiss to Al's forehead. Al sighed contentedly against his brother's neck. They stayed like that just sharing in each other's warmth until the oven beeped.

Ed went to fix the cake and walked back into the living room with a piece of chocolate cake topped with white cream cheese frosting in flower patterns. He handed the plate and fork to Al. Ed had not gotten any for himself. So Al offered Ed a bite but the older blonde wave him off and Al shrugged and ate the bite. The chocolate was wonderful and Al eagerly took another bite. In this bite though he found something round and hard. Al spit it in his hand. It was a silver band with delicate and intricate designs in gold around the outside.

Al looked up at his older brother is a mix of awe and curiosity. Ed couldn't mean what Al thought by the ring.

"That's why I've been working late. To get you the ring," Ed reached up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, " So what do you think Al? Would you like to stay like this forever?"

Al was in his brother's arms in a second, arms held tightly around his neck while saying," Yes! Yes! Of course you idiot!"

Only years later would Al point out how cheesy that move had been, while they watched their adopted daughter accept her boyfriend's proposal.


	7. Snowfall part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M
> 
> (Ed's twenty one and Al's nineteen)  
> This is my first lemon so go easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I blush everytime I read this. It embarrasses me everytime and I can't believe I wrote it.

Ed pulled Al's long sleeve over his head before attaching his mouth on Al's pulse, sucking hard, causing the younger to moan lightly in his brother's ear. Al's fingers grabbed the edge of Ed's shirt and pulled it up.

Ed raised his arms just long enough for Al to pull off his shirt before reattaching his mouth on Al's neck.

There were already three dark marks adorning Al's pale neck and Ed was happily making another one on his little brother's collarbone.

Ed's hands wondered down the almost feminine curve of Al's spine and down until the elder's hands found a place on Al's ass. Ed squeezed and pulled a half gasp half moan out of Alphonse. The younger blonde unconsciously ground his hips down into his brother's lap. Ed groaned against Al's collarbone.

"Al.. Are you sure you want to do this?" Ed didn't want Alphonse to regret this later nor did he want to do this against Al's wishes.

Al nodded and ground his hips down again in a way that had both of them groaning.

"Where?" Ed's question came out more breathlessly then he would have liked but Al's response was even more breathless.

"Here.. It's warm here."

"Then I need to get some things." Ed climbed off the couch and disappeared into the hall leading to their bedroom. When they first moved into the house, Al had had his own room but as time passed Al found it easier to sleep curled up by his brother's side. Ed never said anything but Al knew Ed was glad for the company at night, having the same problem as Al with nightmares. Al's room eventually became a guest bedroom for Winry when she visited.

Ed reappeared with his arms full. He had a fluffy blanket, a pillow, an older blanket that Ed could care less what happened to, a towel, and a tube of lube.

Ed laid the good blanket and pillow at the other end of the couch with the expectation that Al wouldn't want to move when they were done. He placed the lube and towel on the floor before grabbing Al's hand a pulling him up. Ed then laid the old blanket where Al had been sitting. He didn't want to get the couch dirty.

Ed turned around only for his breath to catch in his throat. Beautiful did not even begin to describe how Alphonse looked silhouetted by the fire. It finally clicked in Ed's mind that this was happening and somehow he had no regrets like he sometimes had about his relationship with his younger brother. He wound an arm around Al's slim waist and pulled the slightly smaller male to him. Ed tilted Al's head up and kissed him gently.

This was something Ed would have never guessed he would one day be feeling. The feeling of Al's compliant mouth against his. The younger's soft lips parting as he lightly gasped. Ed slipping his tongue in alongside Al's and the answering moan. The feeling of of Al's relatively new body pressing up against his own seeking more. The soft hair Ed was now slipping his hand through. And maybe it was not supposed to be his to feel, not his to have but it was his now and he was going to cherish the gift.

Ed turned around and slowly laid Al down on the couch. He hovered over Al panting lightly. He gently kissed from Al's mouth, along his jaw, and down his neck and chest.

Ed gently nipped at one of Al's nipples causing the boy to mew and lightly arch into Ed's mouth. Ed licked over it in apology before moving on to the other. He spent some time there before kissing down Al's soft and slightly defined stomach to the younger's waist band.

Ed unbuttoned the boy's jeans and pulled them off. The next thing was Al's boxers. And then Alphonse was laying bare and flushed under him. Ed honestly could not think of a prettier sight.

Ed continued laying kisses all over his brother's body. His stomach, his left hip, his left thigh, his left knee, his left leg, even his left foot. Then he kissed down Al's right side.

When Ed looked up into his brother's soft gray eyes, all he saw was love and adoration. Al opened his arms and Ed leaned up into them. Al's lips skimmed over Ed's flesh shoulder and down his arm, tracing one of his older brother's many scars. Al found every single scar, kissing over it just as he had done the first. When he was done he tightened his arms around Ed's neck and pulled him down.

"I love you," Al softly said into the elder blonde's ear. Time stopped for Ed. It had been a long time since Al said those words and in this situation it was a little jarring but Ed's mouth didn't miss a beat, replying without his brain's permission.

"I love you too, Al. And I always will. I would do anything for you."

"I know," Al whispered into Ed's ear.

Ed's hands slid down Al's sides as he asked the nineteen year old to turn over. Once Al did that, Ed kissed his hair and down his spine, stopping just at the rise of Al's rear. Ed's hand reached down and grabbed the lube.

He coated two fingers with the thick gloop before placing one finger at Al's entrance.

"Ready?" Ed asked as he placed his metal hand on the small of Al's back.

Al nodded.

"You have to tell me if it hurts Kay?"

Al nodded again this time a little impatiently. Ed slowly slid his finger inside as far as he could.  Al whimpered in slight pain and Ed rubbed lightly on Al's back. He made soothing sounds as he began to move his finger in and out to loosen Al up.

When Al was loose enough Ed prodded lightly at Al's entrance with the second finger.

"This okay?" When Al nodded, Ed inserted the other finger. Al made a sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan into the couch as Ed began to scissor his fingers, spreading Al open. Al was now whimpering at an almost constant rate but Ed was 99.9% sure it wasn't from pain.

Ed crooked his fingers in search of that little spot that would make Al see stars. Ed knew the exact moment he hit it because Al arched off the couch with his loudest moan yet.

Ed chuckled and removed his fingers.

"I want to see your face, brother." Al said into the blanket covered cushion.

" Wouldn't have it any other way, Al." Ed said as he flipped his brother onto his back. Ed wrapped Al's legs around his waist and lined himself up with Al's prepared entrance. Al reached up and hooked his arms around Ed's neck before grinding down on Ed.

Ed groaned and thrust forward. Al moaned at the feel of Ed entering him. The rhythm Ed set was both gentle and hard.

Al was making all sorts of noises Ed had never heard come out the boy's mouth before. It was interesting so Ed kept changing the angle of his thrusts until he finally hit it. That spot. Al arched his back and cried out louder than he had yet.

"Brother... brother... brother," Al was panting into Ed's ear. "Brother I'm going to come."

Al gasped and cried out as Ed continued to hit the one pleasure spot. Ed's hand reached in between them and grasped Al's manhood, jerking him to a finish. Just as Al was coming Ed kissed him, drinking in his brother's loud cry. Al's hot insides clenched around Ed and the elder thrust two more times before finding his own release.

Ed gently pulled out of Al and reached down to grab the towel. He cleaned off Alphonse first, who was already beginning to drift off then himself. Edward then stood up with Al in his arms and laid him down where he had put the pillow and fluffy blanket before.

Ed crawled in behind Al and wrapped an arm around the younger's waist. When he finally got comfortable, he leaned forward and lightly kissed Al's messy hair and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Al." Then he fell asleep, warmed by his brother and the nice heat radiating from the fire place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was... well you decide. Let me know if I should do more or forget about ever doing lemon/smut/sex again.


	8. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a soulmate AU in which they are not brothers. The inspiration came from this Final Fantasy XIII fanfic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2392508 If it wasn't for that story then I would still be stumped on what to write.
> 
> Rating: G Warnings: OCC, AU

 Soulmates. Alphonse Emeric hated the word. It was a stupid thing in his opinion, to be bound to one or more people for your whole life. Even if the person seemed wrong for you.

Alphonse felt that the ones who didn't have a soulmate or the ones with the faded marks where the lucky ones. Alphonse wasn't one of them.

People had marks on them that connected them to their soulmate or soulmates. It was a sentence somewhere on their body, written in their soulmates hand writing. It was the first thing their soulmates ever said to them. Most were simple. Just _Hello_ , _What's you're name?, Nice to meet you. How can I help you._ Some people even had more than one. If Alphonse had to have a soulmate then he was glad he only had one.

His mark was a messy scrawl in a blood red color just below the back of his neck. He'd been born with it there, meaning his soulmate was older but there was no telling how much older. And judging by the handwriting, male.

Al had once asked his mother to read what it said and he hadn't forgotten it.

_I just totally kicked  their asses!_

The context in which he could meet this person was limited and Al didn't like the prospect of any of them.

The sixteen year old sighed and flopped face first onto his bed.

* * *

 

 Edward Elric. Short, blonde, seventeen years old. Temper shorter than an inch. Flirt and just general asshole. He was the kind of guy who didn't have very many friends. Not many people could stand him and his attitude. The only true friend he could say he had was his childhood friend, Winry Rockbell. But she had no choice but to be friendly since he was living with her now after his mother and father's death.

Ed was the type of guy to be without a soulmate due to incompatibility but the mark on his the inside of his right arm was unmistakable. The mark had appeared on his arm at year and a half, the exact moment his soulmate had been born. It was written in a pretty forest green cursive, that was so neatly written that Ed had no doubts in his mind that it was a girl.

The idea of having a soulmate never really appealed to Ed but still sometimes he would find himself tracing those four pretty words.

* * *

 

Alphonse often got bullied over his study habits, his smarts, and most of all his name.

That was how he found himself cornered in an empty hallway by three guys at least a head taller.

"So brainy boy got caught all alone," The tallest sneered.

"Without any one to help you," The darkest haired one snarled.

"You know, I'm failing math. Maybe if you agree to do all our homework for the month we'll let you go," The third said while cracking his knuckles.

Just as Al was about to protest they all heard a voice from behind the bullies.

"Hey fellas why don't you leave the little nerd alone and take on a real man."

They all turned to look at the speaker. Alphonse groaned. It was Edward 'freaking' Elric. The school's bad boy. But while Ed was a bad boy, he absolutely hated bullies. But these guys were so much taller than him.

The bullies grinned and advanced towards the smaller boy. Al squeezed his eyes shut. Edward stood no chance and then they would move onto Alphonse. And he wanted to be ready for his pummeling.

He heard blows landing and then there was the sound of running foot step and a shadow fell over his. Al braced himself for the first blow but it didn't come.

Alphonse cautiously cracked open one eye. Edward Elric was standing in front of him without a scratch on him.

When Ed realized Alphonse was looking at him, he grinned and said,"I just totally kicked their asses!"

The sentence rang through Al's mind. Why did it have to be him? The first time he ever talks to the bad boy and the boy pops off Al's soulmate sentence. It couldn't be right. They weren't compatible.

Without realizing it, words spilled out of Al's mouth," Oh God, not you! Anybody but you!"

Ed gave him a strange look before grinning and extending his right hand,"Your name's Alphonse Emeric right?"

Alphonse stared at the arm blankly. There on the boy's arm in green were the words _Oh God, not you!_

Well things just got interesting. Al groaned and buried his head in his arms.


	9. Soulmates part two

Alphonse tapped his pencil against his desk repeatedly. It had been a week since... the _thing_ with Edward and every time Al thought of it, he wanted to bang his head on the nearest hard and flat surface. As it was his head fell from his hand and onto the desk.

His best friend, Clause, looked over at him with her best you're-a-werido-but-you're-my-friend-so-I'll-ask-what's-bothering-you face. Al resisted the urge to lift his head up just to let it fall to the desk again.

"What's up, Al?" Clause whispered before Al could smash his face against his desk again.

Al grumbled out an unintelligible response and Clause just sighed.

The bell rang before Clause could prod at him. Al grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulders, and went to follow Clause.

"Alphonse," called his teacher,"Could I see you for a minute?"

Al gestured for Clause to go on ahead and then turned to face his math teacher.

"Yes Miss Hawkeye. You wanted to speak to me?"

"Well as you know, Alphonse, you are one of my best students and could easily have skipped this grade."

"Yes ma'am," Al nodded wondering what she was getting at.

"Well one of my older students is beginning to fall behind and I was wondering if you would tutor him," Miss Hawkeye said as she pushed a blonde lock behind her ear.

"I'd be happy to," Al smiled. Anything to distract him from the gigantic cosmic mistake that had been thrown his way. "May I ask this boy's name?"

"You might know him. He's only a year older than you. His name's Edward Elric."

Al paled. Of course it had to be Edward.

Miss Hawkeye mistook the reason for his reaction and quickly said," Don't worry despite his reputation, he is a good guy. You'll do just fine."

"B-but," before Alphonse could protest, he was ushered out into the hall.

Al sighed and walked to his next class.

* * *

 

Al was standing at his locker when the arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him to the slightly shorter boy in a friendly hug.

"So Miss Hawkeye just told me that you agreed to tutor me in math," Edward said with a huge grin on his face.

Al pushed Ed's arm off his shoulders and said with a huff," I didn't know it was you or I wouldn't have said yes."

Edward slung his arm back over Alphonse's shoulders and Al found himself staring at the soulmate mark on Ed's arm. The mark written in his own handwriting. Al jerked away from Edward and slammed the locker door closed. He quickly wrote down his address on a piece of paper and shoved it into Ed's hands.

"Just be at my house by five." Al said before he scurried off, trying to hide his blush. What was wrong with him?

* * *

 

Al sighed as he stepped into his room toweling off his hair. He had half an hour before Edward was even supposed to show up and Al was sure the seventeen year old was going to be late anyway. So Al had taken a shower.

The sixteen year old peered out the window as he toweled off his wet hair. All he had on was a pair of jeans and the towel on his head but he could care less about his state of dress. It's not like there was anyone in the house besides his mom and his little sister.

Alphonse heard doorbell and heard his sister open the front door. Al groaned. It was probably one of his sister loud friends. He imagined it would be hard enough to tutor Edward without the extra distraction. Ed could not be that good of a student.

Al's bedroom door opened and Al turned his head to peer over his shoulder at the door. Edward Elric stood in the doorway with a surprised look on his face.

He stepped forward and grabbed Al by the shoulder's before the younger boy could turn around.

"This your soulmate mark?"

"Yes, not that it's any of your business. Now will you let me go so I can get a shirt on?? It was less of a question and more of a demand. Why did this boy think that he could just touch Al whenever he wanted. Al did not enjoy being touched by someone he barely knew especially if the person in question caused weird feelings to arise at his touch.

"This is my hand writing," Ed said as he traced his fingers over the sentence at the back of Al's neck, drawing shivers from the younger. "This looks cool. It looks like someone wrote it with blood." Ed stopped tracing it and read it out loud.

"I just totally kicked their asses..... Hey that's what I said to you that day. Wait what did you say to me?"

Al growled but a light pressure on his mark caused him to ground out," I said Oh God not you."

"Then that means that we're.."

"Soulmates genius. But we're not! This is just some cosmic mistake. There is no way we could ever even get along! Much less be soulmates!"

Ed chuckled and let Alphonse go. Al tugged on a T-shirt before he sat down at his desk and gestured for Ed to sit in the other chair.

"You're here so I can tutor you and no other reason. Got it?"

"Whatever you say." Ed said with a grin as he sat down.

The tutoring went well. Edward was a surprisingly fast learner and quite gifted. It made Al wonder why the 'bad' boy even needed tutoring.

About seven o'clock Al's mom poked her head into the room and asked," Is your friend staying for dinner?" She smiled at Ed.

"No. He was actually just leaving," Al said before Edward could say anything.

"Oh okay," She gently closed the door behind her, leaving the boys in silence.

Al was the first to break the silence," Be here next week. Same time."

"I will be," Ed smirked as he got his things. Right before he was about to walk out the door, he turned and grabbed Alphonse by the back of his neck and pulling his head forward. Ed planted a small peck on Al's mouth before grinning and walking out of Al's room.

Al touched his tingling lips and felt the butterflies in his stomach. What the heck was this boy doing to him? He might just need to see a doctor if this continued.


	10. Soulmates part three

It had been two weeks since Alphonse had started tutoring Edward and to his surprise, Ed was a quick learner and just as smart as Al. It made the younger wonder why he was failing math.

Strangely enough, Al didn't see Ed in school any more but the boy was always on time to their tutoring sessions. And to Al's relief, Edward had not pulled anything after that first night. He barely even touched Al. Not that Al particularly cared whether the boy did or didn't. Well that was what Al was trying to tell himself anyway when in truth Edward Elric did things to Al's heart and mind. Things Al didn't like.

Al sighed as he turned a corner, only to run into a blonde girl's back because of his lack of attention on his surroundings.

The girl didn't pay any attention to him all. She was watching what ever was going on inside the tight ring of people in the middle of the hall. Whatever was going on was loud. He could hear two male voices yelling back and forth. Al couldn't quite make out what they were saying but it didn't sound good.

The girl he had run into before sighed and said," There they go at it again. Couldn't they just give it a rest?"

Al pushed his way through the crowd to find Edward glaring up at Mr. Mustang. The school principal. Crap. Ed was an idiot. He was going to get himself suspended.

Ed's eyes flicked over to Alphonse and then back to Mustang. Ed glared one more time then walked towards Al, pushing through the crowd and grabbing Al by the wrist.

Al fought too get loose but Ed kept yanking until they were away from the crowd. Eventually Ed let go of Al's wrist and glanced behind him at Al before walking off without a word.

Alphonse knew he should really get to class. The bell was going to ring soon but against his better judgement he followed Ed out of the school. God help him. Here he goes breaking rules now for that boy.


	11. Soulmates part four

Alphonse found Ed leaning against a railing over the six foot drop from the raised walkway to the ground. Ed's braided blonde hair fluttered behind him as the wind blew his red unzipped hoodie almost off his shoulders. The boy turned around, his hands sliding down the railing as he leaned against it.

"So you followed me?"

"Well I guess you're making a rebel out of me." Al smiled as he stepped up onto the two inches high raised platform the railing was on. He leaned against it on his side facing Ed. "What was that argument about anyway?"

"Well my parents are dead. Died in a car crash and my godfather, Mustang back there was trying to look out for me I guess. He's always doing things like that for me and I don't even live with him and his wife. I can't stand it when they try to help me." Edward turned back around and dropped his face into his hands.

"Do you always push away the ones who cares about you?"

"You wouldn't understand anyway, Al. You have a lovely mother and a cute little sister, what more could you want. You have a family."

"We're not as happy as you think. My dad left when Rose was a baby and Mom was pretty tore up about it. I remember the night I found her by the sink with a knife in her hand, ready to kill herself," Al said softly, his finger absentmindedly tracing over the forest green cursive written on the inside of Ed's arm. Soulmate marks were often for whatever reason connected to emotion and the person's soulmate could provoke certain emotions by touching the mark but Al hadn't thought about using that to help Ed feel a bit better. It had been instinctual.

Ed smiled lightly and leaned towards Al, his left hand brushing through Al's bangs. Their talk seemed forgotten. It was only them. Alphonse felt himself leaning forward. Felt Ed's lips against his and he didn't pull away. He just threaded his fingers into Ed's hair and let the emotion and the light rubbing of his soulmate mark pull him under.


	12. Little Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

Even as Al leaned against the living room doorway, watching the scene in front of him, he still couldn't quite comprehend that this was his and a part of his life now.

Ed lay on his back on the soft couch with their adopted one year old daughter curled up on his chest. His breath fanned out lightly across her soft dusting of brown hair and she cooed in her sleep. Al stepped silently forward and sat down lightly on the floor next to the couch at Ed's head. He laid one hand gently on his daughter's head and the other he threaded though Ed's long blonde hair. He leaned down and kissed them both lightly on the forehead.

"Al..," Ed mumbled lightly and reached for Alphonse sleeply

"Hey, why don't you take Trish and go to bed. I'll be there in a minute."

Ed nodded slowly and stood up, gently cradling their little daughter to his chest. Al smiled and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Al found Ed curled up on his side of the bed, curled on his side with the beautiful baby girl nested in his arms. Al smiled again and settled in front of Ed curling in to shelter their adopted daughter, Trish Izumi Elric.

Al couldn't be happier to have such a great miracle in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Daddy!Elrics so if you'd like to see more of that then let me know in the comments.


	13. Like Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried a new style with this one so I hope you guys like it. I blame How I Met Your Mother for this.
> 
> Rating: G

I can still remember the day I met you. I'd thought that an angel had appeared before my very eyes. You were more beautiful then anyone I'd ever seen before and somehow without realizing it, you hooked people just like you hooked me that day.

You were just radiant as though you were brighter then the sun. I elbowed my best friend and pointed at you asking who you were. He was able to tell me that you were in his brother's class and that you just moved there two weeks prior. To me it was like you were my own miracle sent just for me.

Then you laughed and my whole world dissolved until it was just you surrounded by a heavenly halo of light. It was like every sound I'd heard before had never been so beautiful, so pure as your laugh. You had me hooked forever.

* * *

 

The first time I talked to you, it had been a accident. A happy accident. Russell always said I should watch were I was walking but if I had then we may never have truly met. You made a little noise of surprise as I collided into your back in the lunch line. Instead of being mad you just smiled at me. I grinned sheepishly and held out my hand to help you. You laughed and my world stopped for the second time in my life. Nothing existed but you. I knew right then that I had to make you mine.

Your soft hand alighted in mine as I pulled you up. We talked in line pleasantly and you smiled over your shoulder at me when you went to eat with your friends.

* * *

 

It wasn't long after that that Russel and I were making room for you at our table. You were as bright as a star and so easy going. I began looking forward to school even if it was just to see you.

We spent many nights studying together. In fact I'm pretty sure I would have failed high school if you hadn't helped me. You always laugh and playfully punch me in the shoulder when I say that but it's true. The best thing was always when I made you smile or laugh but I never saw you smile bigger then the day I asked you out on a date.

* * *

 

Our first date was amazing. I remember that night so clearly; the way the soft grass felt under my bare feet because we'd decided to abandon our shoes on the hill, the way the fireworks lit up your pretty face, the way your honey colored hair swayed as you danced in the light of the fireworks to the songs playing on my phone. Most of all I remember the look that glimmered in your gray eyes and the impossible softness of your lips as we kissed for the first time.

* * *

 

You met my father on our graduation. It wasn't how I wanted you to meet him but you being the charismatic person you are, just shook his head and even excepted a hug from him even though we could both smell the booze on his breath. He acted like the ideal parent that day, cheering for me and taking pictures just like your parents were but I couldn't help but feel shame. After that day, he gave up drinking and actually took an interest in my life. I told him it was to late for him to be a good father to me and I have always regretted those words because neither of us knew why he was making an attempt to be a good father then. We would soon find out and it would tear me apart at the seams with only you to pick the pieces up.

* * *

 

We applied to all the same colleges that summer, hoping we'd get accepted by the same one. We spent the summer carelessly with the love for each other and with our loving friends. Amazingly we did get accepted into the same college only a few cities over. You were so ecstatic for college to start and I shared the enthusiasm with you. But no good things last long.

Two months before college started, my father passed on. They said it been cancer. He'd found out the day I graduated high school. I don't remember much of the funeral; just the way you gripped my hand so tight.

Without you I wouldn't have made it far. I was broken by my own words, the hate I'd had for the man who raised me, and the shame that I'd never told him that I loved him. But you, who had never felt real loss, understood and without you holding me on those nights I cried myself to sleep and picking up the broken pieces to put me back together, I would never had made it out of that deep darkness. You were always my light.

* * *

 

And everything we'd gone through, the good,the bad, and the sleepless nights, has led up to this one moment, watching your dad lead you down that aisle; lead you to me. Your cheeks are flushed pink and you are smiling so beautifully. Your hair falls down your back in delicate curls that I know your doting mom put there and I know the white sequined dress that hugs your breasts, sides, and hips before flaring out at your hips, was the one your sister liked and I know without having been there that you picked it because you wanted to carry a part of each of your family members to the alter.

Your father places a gentle kiss on your forehead as he hands you off and I know you want to hug him and cry but you'll save that for later because you don't like crying in front of people. And I take you hand I can't help but think that maybe everything from meeting was meant to lead to this. You are my angel, my miracle, my light. You are everything good in my life. You are the only person for me, my soul mate and the one I love. Mrs. Ally Elric you are the love of my life.


	14. Forbbiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to stop trying to write at one in the morning cause crap like this keeps happening..... this was actually originally going to be part of the original twincest I'm writing on deviantart called My Brother,the Werewolf but I had to get it out and actually write it so I figured Ed and Al would work just as well. As always let me know what you think.
> 
> Rating: T?

He looks up at me from where he stands at his bedside and I can see his eyes light up when he notices me. He grins that innocent little grin and something in me cracks. I'm not entirely sure what happened but in the next second I found myself doing exactly what I had been fighting the whole week. I was kissing him.

He was kissing back just as well, so open and wanting against me. The taste of his lips was forbidden but I loved it; loved the way he gasped when I nipped at his bottom lip, loved the way I could dominate him with just a kiss. The thrill that ran through me wasn't anything I was a stranger to but with him in my arms, so willing, it was so much more powerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.... no more writing after midnight.......


End file.
